A Day in XIV
by Harmonae
Summary: Lotsa randomness...Defy-age of gravity...Idioticness of Nobodies...Annoying-ness of XIII... Simply, the insanity of XIV.
1. Part I

A/N: I just figured after a while, we kinda need one of these... And I think we got a decent amount of members right now... So yeah... What am I talking about? ... No idea.

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII. Each member of XIV owns themselves. Except for the ones that were made by another member... I only own Nanax and a few of the other members. And maybe Velix and Ryan. But that's another story... Heh... ... Again, makes no sense. Eh. Whatever.

Enjoy. ^^

_~A Day in XIV~_

_By: Nanax_

The room was mostly dark, the only light coming from the slight opening in the curtains draping over the window as The Keeper of Time peacefully slept in her bed. All was quiet in the room, so quiet you'd think that a small step outside the door would echo throughout the halls of the large castle, Castle Oblivion, where the current members of Organization XIV resided. But that was definitely not the case. Members of XIV know very well.

A soft rumbling came from what sounded to be the basement of the Castle, grew to a gentle thunder, then faded as all became quiet again. About 5 seconds later, an explosion was heard from the same area, large enough to shake the entire Castle.

The sleeping Nobody didn't even flinch.

About a minute later, the cell phone sitting on the nightstand beside the bed went off, playing Vanilla by Gackt. She jumped only slightly at the sudden but quiet sound, but relaxed when she remembered what it was, opening her eyes slightly. She closed them again and buried her head in her pillow, letting out an irritated groan. The alarm paused at the end of the segment of the song, then began again 2 seconds later, louder than before. Tamix let out another groan and a muffled "alright, alright…" as she rolled over onto her back and stretched. She opened her eyes a bit and the light from the window blinded her. She instantly rolled over again, lazily grabbed the phone (that was playing even louder than before) and chucked it at the opposite wall. It shattered and fell to the ground on impact. She flopped back onto the bed, her face buried in her pillow, not letting any light fall on her eyes again. She dozed off for a few seconds.

Then her phone went off again.

She froze and slowly sat up again, supporting herself on one arm and stared at the pieces of the destroyed phone lying on the floor. All the parts that would normally light up were lit as it continued to play that short segment of Vanilla, louder than the first few times. "How the hell…? …Castle Oblivion…Nobodies…okay… this is normal." She thought out-loud. She shook her head and whipped the covers off of her and stood up. She walked casually over to the phone, stretching her arms high into the air, then let them fall limp when she stood by the pieces. She looked them over, found the part that the music was coming from, and stomped on it, smashing it into even smaller pieces under her foot.

"Mkay then. That's that." She slowly spun around towards the door to her room and stretched her arms in front of her, cracking her knuckles as she walked lazily to the door. She dropped her arms again, letting them dangle at her sides as she slouched over a bit and opened the door.

The entire Castle seemed to be oddly quiet.

She stood in the doorway, raising an eyebrow. She took one step into the hallway, and Nanax instantly zoomed past, laughing like a crazy person, and what seemed to be a pair of boxers waving behind her gripped in one hand.

A second later, Axel followed close behind. "NAN GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKIN' BOXERS!!!"

Nan let out another maniacal laugh as she ran down the halls of Castle Oblivion. "THEY'RE NOT EVEN YOURS!!!" XD

Axel stopped and stared at her as she ran ahead, slowed, and stopped a ways in front of him.

"…Then who's are they…?"

A wide, sadistically perverted smile came across her lips. "Guess." X3

The flame-haired pyro went silent.

The blonde pyro's smile faded only slightly to a sadistically sweet smile. "Starts with a "V"…" She began as she winked her right eye and made a "V" with her right index and middle finger, raising her hand against her cheek, her left hand, holding the boxers, on her hip. "And ends in an "-elix"!" She finished with a quick head tilt to the left.

Axel stood there with a confused, dazed look on his face, staring strait at Nanax.

"…Axel?" She let her arms fall to her sides as she moved a bit closer to him. His expression didn't change at all as she continued to stare into space. "Hellooooo!" Nan waved a hand in front of his face, poked his cheek, then poked his stomach.

"OOOH!!!" Axel said suddenly, eyes wide in realization as Nanax jumped.

"What the--?!"

"You mean that L kid!"

"…Yeah…Velix…"

And 2 seconds later, heard all the way from the other side of the Castle, another sleeping Nobody awakened.

"… WHERE THE HELL ARE MY BOXERS?!?!"

Axel mega-twitched and glared at Nan' as she let out a giggle, covering her mouth with the hand that wasn't holding onto said boxers.

"Mkay so _why_ is V' yelling about his boxers?" Tami' said drowsily as she slowly came up behind Axel. He twitched again and gave her a look like "where the hell did you come from?"

"Dude, we're Nobodies. What're you lookin' at me like dat for, huh?"

He looked away, at the floor by Nan'. "Right… Knew that…"

"Of course you did." Nanax patted him on the shoulder. "Fail."

"HEY!!"

"Anyway you didn't answer my question! Why's V' yellin' 'bout his boxers?!"

"Gee, I wonder." Axel glared at Nan, who was laughing nervously, hiding the hand holding the boxers behind her back and scratching the back of her head with the other hand.

Hehe XD idk o.o

You like? You like? Huh huh huh??? =D

If you did, leave a Review! Reviews make Nana happy! =^.^=

BTW, yes, there will be more. I'm FAAAAR from done yet x3


	2. Part II

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I kinda forgot about it I guess... Stuff got in the way... Yeah... And I didnt even start on the third part yet so dont expect that on any time soon okay? XD Oh and btw yez, Xight is Light from the Death Note series.

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Kingdom Hearts or Organization XIII. Each member of XIV owns themselves. Except for the ones that were made by another member... I only own Nanax and a few of the other members. And maybe Velix and Ryan. But that's another story.

Enjoy!

_~A Day in XIV~_

_Part II_

_By: Nanax_

In yet another part of the Castle, many clanks and crashes were heard from what was known as the kitchen. As usual, Xigbar was casually making pancakes, going through the process as if he'd done it his entire life (well, who knows? Maybe he did). Larxene sat on one of the stools by the island in the center of the kitchen, supporting her head in her hands with her elbows resting on the island, staring at the opposite wall. Roxas sat on the island itself, watching Xigbar intently, slowly and somewhat suggestively licking and sucking on a sea-salt ice cream bar, concentrating on the growing stack of pancakes on a plate next to the stove.

Yet another crash was heard right outside the kitchen; Larxene and Xigbar visibly jumped as Roxas continued to sit there, staring at the pancakes.

"I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES ALREADY TO STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!!"

"Really?"

"Seriously?"

"We never knew! Ahahahahahahahahaha!!" ~(said in unison by the last two)

Xight growled loudly as he slashed his scythe across the door to the kitchen, cutting it in half. He stood there staring at the door as it fell to the floor.

"…LOOKIT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO NOW!!!!"

Axces and Excel continued to laugh hysterically as they ran through the Castle, a black notebook under Excel's arm. Xight didn't even notice it. Excel portalled and appeared again hovering in mid-air, about 5 feet above Xight's head, cross-legged as he held up the notebook with two fingers, dangling it teasingly above Xight.

"Lookie lookie what Ex-ie got from Xight-kuuun's roooooom! Hahahahaha!" He taunted, laughing like he was before. Axces stood by the wall, snickering. Xight's eyes grew wide in anger.

"GIVE THAT BACK!!!"

"Oh-ho! You really think I'm gonna give it back nooow? You're being sooo meeeeeaaaannn!! Isn't he being mean, Axces??" Excel hugged the book to his chest, eyes wide and over-exaggerating a pout.

"You're right, Excel. He's being _very_ mean… Maybe I should teach him a lesson." Axces walked towards Xight slowly, 3 kunai appearing between his fingers of both of his hands with a wide, sadistic smile on him.

"Heh, like you can stand a chance against me. You're younger than I am!"

"Does that make much difference? I _have_ been a member of XIV longer…" He said as he continued to advance on Xight.

"But you haven't successfully, or even _tried_ to complete as many missions as I have! You _can't_ be as strong as I am, if you haven't even been keeping up on your training." Xight backed away a few steps and stood up perfectly strait, holding out one hand palm-down as his scythe appeared in it again.

"Who says I haven't been training, hmm?" Axces' smile grew even wider as he tilted his head to the side. He instantly portalled to behind Xight, slicing 3 kunai across and stabbing 3 more deep into his back as he laughed a low, evil laugh. Xight cringed in pain as Excel watched, eyes wide in interest, snickering. Axces roughly twisted the kunai as he pulled them out of his back and portalled back to where he was a few feet in front of Xight. Xight keeled forward a bit and just stood there for a minute, his head down.

Axces shifted, leaning on his right leg as he let his head tilt lazily to his left, his hand clenched into a fist on his left hip. "So, did you learn your lesson? Hmmm Xight-kuuuun?"

"Heh…I've already learned every lesson I'll ever need…" Xight stood straight and shot forward to Axces, aiming to stab his scythe through his stomach, but missed.

"There you are, Xight-kun!!"

A dark portal formed between Xight and Axces and Jax walked out, automatically blocking Xight's attack and propelling him in the opposite direction, then went to glomp-attack him.

Xight groaned and sat up, pushing Jax off of him. "How many times have I told you not to do that?!"

"Uhm… 437 times now!" Jax stated proudly and laughed, getting up. "You really should get it through your head that I'm never gonna listen!" She beamed a smile at Xight and held out a hand to help him up.

He stared up at her, then sighed and grabbed her hand and she pulled him to his feet. …And he oddly felt better. Wounds healed and all.

"…Something wrong, Xigh'?" Jax asked when he was still staring at her.

"No… nothing at all."

"Okay." She smiled again and looked around the room. "Uh-oh… Axces and Excel took off with your—Xight? Where are you going?!"

"THEY HAVE MY DEATH NOTE!!!"


End file.
